


under grey skies (intertwined)

by gracefuldean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Riding, Rough Sex, Season 8, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, bottom castiel/top benny lafitte (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefuldean/pseuds/gracefuldean
Summary: Dean was—in Castiel’s opinion—the most beautiful, the most breathtaking, when he was like this.





	under grey skies (intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> betae'd by the always supportive [bend-me-shape-me](https://bend-me-shape-me.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> i'm constantly drowning in purgatory/deancasbenny feels and i'm taking you all down with me

Dean was—in Castiel’s opinion—the most beautiful, the most breathtaking, when he was like this.

The thin sheen of sweat covering his back seemed to make his skin glow, the few beads running down the curve of his back glistening as they caught the faint light of the bedside lamp. The whole room was bathed in a warm tone, pale yellows and muted oranges blending with the shadows that covered the side of his body where the light could barely reach. Castiel watched him, took in the way Dean’s muscles rippled underneath his skin with his movements, expanding and contracting, tensing and relaxing as he moved his body, bewitching him. The sweetest sounds spilled from his mouth, breathy noises and soft whimpers that went straight to Castiel’s cock, the angelic choirs of heaven dull noise compared to Dean’s cries of pleasure.

Castiel couldn’t see his face from where he was, but he didn’t need to. He’s seen Dean enough times to know the exact shade of red that tinged his cheeks when he was like this—desperate and open and needing; the way the enticing curve of his lips looked as his mouth hung slightly open; the way his eyes watered as pleasure flooded his senses and how they seemed to brighten his already vibrant eyes, like dew clinging to emerald-hued blades of grass. Castiel didn’t see him, but he knew.

Dean was beautiful not only in the physical sense, but also in the way he bared himself to those he trusted the most, _ loved _ the most. Unreservedly, he gave his complete self to the few chosen ones, the ones truly worthy, the ones who’d earned it. He didn’t love easily, but oh, when he did—it was primal, raw, so intense it was blinding, so deep you’d gratefully, willingly drown in it.

When Dean loved them like this, the earth stood still, the universe took pause, the passage of time insignificant compared to Dean baring himself to them.

If only Dean could see himself through Castiel’s eyes, he’d know how utterly compelling he was, how easy it was to love him. He’d understand why Castiel had risked it all for him, gave his _ all _ for him, why he always came whenever he called to him and fought, bled, and even died for him.

Castiel stared, transfixed, and between one blink and the next, Dean’s soul shone a little bit brighter as his pleasure surged, the white-hot sparks of it lighting up every nerve ending of his body.

“Cas, I- I can’t do it.”

Dean’s voice was strained and breathless. Desperate. He was so close, but release evaded him.

“You can.”

Dean shook his head, but lifted his hips again and again, impaling himself on the cock deep in his ass with every movement.

Castiel spoke softly, his tone soothing and gentle. “You said you could take us both, that you could come with just our cocks filling you.” Dean moaned lowly, threw his head back as he changed the angle. “Show us how good you can take us, how much you love having us inside you. We know you can do it.”

And he was good. He’d been so _ wonderful _. Castiel had opened Dean while Benny buried his length down his throat, reveling the way the tight ring of muscle clenched around his slick fingers when Benny started fucking his face. The vampire had stroked the side of Dean’s face gently as he held his head in place with his other hand, rubbing a loving thumb down Dean’s hollowed cheek and wiping the few tears that had escaped Dean’s pretty eyes from the rough but welcome treatment.

Dean had moaned loudly when Castiel’s cock breached his hole, the lubricant squelching noisily as his cock slowly slid inside. The three of them had groaned in unison when Castiel’s balls came to rest against Dean’s taint; Castiel from the delicious heat and tightness of Dean’s ass, Dean from being stuffed so full at both ends, and Benny from the feeling of Dean humming around his cock. 

Their joining was a marvelous, beautiful thing to behold, to experience, and no one moved for the space of a few heartbeats as they took it all in. They were three beings, three people, three souls giving themselves to each other wholly, without any doubt or reservations, and it was nothing short of cosmic. It felt bigger than themselves—and that was certainly saying something considering Castiel’s true nature outside of his current physical state—but if broken down to its simplest and most bases meaning, it was also not. It was just the three of them, miniscule things in the vastness of infinity, blinks in the endless, but their love could fill deserts until oceans sprung.

Castiel had shifted his hips tentatively, eliciting another moan from Dean as he buried himself deeper. He’d met Benny’s eyes as he did, watching the way his pupils dilated with growing desire as Castiel started to build his rhythm. The vampire had then dipped his blue-eyed gaze to where Castiel and Dean were joined, his lips parting slightly as he watched them before he resumed fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean took it beautifully, and Castiel had gripped the meat of his hips as he slid his cock in and out of him, feeling the slight tremble running along his body as he held himself up and open for the men he loved.

Dean liked it rough sometimes, and if the needy, muffled whimpers pouring out of him were any indication, this was one of those times. His noises had drove him on, and Castiel pistoned his hips more quickly, mesmerized by how pretty Dean’s hole looked stretched around his cock. Dean had cried out with every powerful thrust, whimpering when Benny grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head and pulled, tilting Dean’s head up at a sharp angle and making his back arch in an elegant bow. Benny’s cock had slipped from Dean’s cherry-red lips, leaving spit and precome smeared on the skin around his mouth, and Benny held him there as he watched Dean slowly unravel under his gaze.

The new angle had allowed Castiel to slide inside Dean even deeper, and he lost himself to the pleasure and the warmth of Dean’s body, making a point to hit his prostate on each pass. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room, along with Dean’s crescendoing cries and Castiel’s own breathy grunts, dissolving into a drawn out groan from Castiel when he climaxed and flooded Dean’s insides with his release.

Castiel had slowed down once the last of his spend spilled inside Dean, fucking him at a leisured pace as he let Dean catch his breath for a moment. He hadn’t come, but Castiel could tell he’d been dangerously close by the way his ass clenched around his cock. Dean was panting, face pressed on Benny’s lap—he’d released Dean when Castiel came—and Castiel had ran a soothing hand down the curve of his back before he slowly pulled out. He’d then bent to press kisses along the top of Dean’s hips, paying special attention to the small dimples low on his back. Benny had watched them with a fond smile, running his fingers through Dean’s hair tenderly.

Dean lifted his head and met Benny’s eyes, and after pushing on the vampire’s chest until he laid flat on the bed, had then proceeded to crawl fully into his lap and straddled his muscular thighs. He’d captured Benny’s mouth in a fierce, open kiss, and Benny kissed him back just as hungrily as he ran his hands over every part of Dean he could reach, whispering sweet nothings in between kisses. Dean had ground against Benny’s erection once, twice, and Castiel watched as Benny’s cock slid in between his asscheeks in a teasing drag, making both men groan at the feeling. Castiel had kneeled behind Dean and grabbed Benny’s cock, guiding the thick member to Dean’s come-dripping hole. His own cock had filled again at the sight, heavy and throbbing between his legs.

Dean had gasped into the kiss and let out a low moan as Benny’s head slipped past his rim, slightly wider than Castiel’s. Benny was well endowed, and Castiel could well enough relate to Dean’s reaction—after all, he’d fucked Benny plenty of times to know how good the additional girth felt. Castiel had removed his hand and Dean lowered himself slowly, fucking the thick cock shallowly a few times as his body adjusted to the stretch. Castiel’s come had slipped from Dean’s hole, running down the length of Benny’s shaft as Dean took more of it in, letting out a satisfied sound once he bottomed out.

Castiel had watched Dean ride Benny’s cock since then, fisting his own erection loosely in synch with Dean’s movements. He’d told Dean to come on Benny’s cock, but he could tell Dean was getting tired from the exertion and the previous fuck, so his orgasm stayed out of his reach.

“Cas,” Dean panted. “I need you, baby. Please.” The last word came out as a half-sob, and Castiel took pity on him.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Castiel said softly, “Turn around.”

Dean did, lowering himself down on Benny’s cock with ease once he faced Castiel. He slipped his arms around Castiel’s neck, bracing them on his shoulders as he began to rock his hips, grinding his ass against Benny. Dean let out a breathless moan as he picked up the pace, holding on to Castiel tightly as he rocked back and forth. Benny held him by the hips, the tips of his fingers turning almost white as he gripped Dean, probably hard enough to bruise. Castiel couldn’t wait to see the faint marks adorning Dean’s skin come morning.

Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, gasping into his mouth when Benny’s cock rubbed against his prostate just the right way. Castiel circled his arms around Dean’s waist, slotting their mouths together as he deepened the kiss. He plunged his tongue inside Dean’s mouth and felt Dean’s already lax body melt under the heated kiss.

“Cas,” Dean panted into his mouth. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair desperately. “Touch me,” he begged, and his eyes shone with lust and need. Drying tear tracks ran down his flushed cheeks, and he looked absolutely wrecked as he rode Benny frantically.

And how could Castiel deny him what he needed, when Dean looked so enticing, so beautiful, spread open around a cock and weeping with pleasure in his arms?

“I need you,” Dean whispered, prayed, and his breath on Castiel’s lips felt holy.

Castiel kissed Dean once, twice, before he dragged his lips down the sharp bone of his jaw, sucking a mark into the delicate skin of his neck. He heard Dean gasp above him, felt the fingers threading through his hair clench as Dean’s pleasure built with every second. Castiel kissed the tender flesh, the skin already reddened under his lips, and straightened up, bringing his hands up to rub his thumbs on Dean’s nipples.

Dean cried out at the sensation, bucking up into Castiel’s touch and eliciting a groan from Benny in turn. Castiel rubbed him relentlessly, circling the pads of his thumbs over and over until Dean was nearly delirious with need, babbling a mantra of “yes, _ fuck _, just like that,” under his breath until the words fused together. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. You can do it,” Castiel said against the shell of his ear. He glanced down to Benny, took in the pinch of his brow and his parted lips, and knew the vampire was close to coming as well, but was holding his orgasm at bay until Dean came.

Dean was beyond words now, moaning as he fucked Benny’s cock, sweat making his skin glisten. Castiel pulled back and let his hands run down Dean’s chest, reveling in the way his muscles rose and fell under his feverish skin, going past his navel until he felt the soft curls at the base of his erection.

Dean whimpered when Castiel dragged his fingers along the shaft, his neglected cock jumping at the stimulation. A bead of precome slipped from the flushed head, and Castiel thumbed at the weeping slit, causing more of wetness to spurt out. He spread it around Dean’s shaft and closed his hand around it, Dean’s breath hitching when Castiel started stroking him to the rhythm of his own movements. He fucked himself on Benny’s cock with abandon as his orgasm grew closer.

“You’re beautiful like this, Dean. Giving yourself to us like this, taking care of us and letting us take care of you. Letting us love you as you love us.” Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek tenderly as he spoke. “I love being inside you, feeling you all around me as much as I love seeing you both together, get lost in each other. In Purgatory… at first I thought I couldn’t bear to see you in the arms of another man other than myself, but in the time we spent there, I understood the circumstances in which your relationship came to be, and with time and understanding also came acceptance, and even love itself. I love you, Dean, for what you taught me about freedom and love, and I love you, Benny”—he let go of Dean’s cheek and laid his hand on Benny’s own around Dean’s hip, lacing their fingers together when Benny moved to meet Castiel—“for protecting him, for what you did for us and for keeping us safe.

My place is with the two of you now, bonded as we are, and even heaven itself can’t compare to being with you. I’d rather live in this moment for the blink of an eye than live forever without the two of you.”

Dean looked at Castiel with amazement, green eyes filled with so much affection, with so much adoration and _ love _, that the weight of it felt almost physical, and Castiel’s chest swelled with the intensity of his gaze. Dean rocked faster, his arms around Castiel tightening, and Castiel saw the precise moment he tipped over the edge.

Dean inhaled sharply all of the sudden, stilling as his body tensed, and came with a shout that echoed against the concrete walls of their room. His come splashed across Castiel’s abdomen, painting his skin white as it ran down his belly as he kept stroking Dean through his orgasm. Dean caught Castiel’s lips between his, kissing him messily as he panted against his mouth, and his body shook with the tremors of his climax.

Dean suddenly groaned into the kiss, and Castiel thought it’d been from overstimulation, so he let go of his softening cock, but a moment later he felt Benny thrusting his hips from underneath them. He fucked into Dean’s ass several times before he came with a long groan, going still as he spilled inside Dean. Dean moaned at the sensation, body going boneless in Castiel’s arms, and he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder as they both came down.

When their breathing returned mostly to normal, Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s sweaty forehead, murmuring a “I’ll be right back” as he pulled away. Dean nodded, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion and contentment, lifting himself from Benny’s lap and turning around until he fell into Benny’s arms. 

Castiel stood up and crossed the room, opening the mini-fridge at the corner and peering at the contents inside. He bent to retrieve a bottle of water and a bag of O positive, grateful for the umpteenth time that Dean had had the forethought of getting one for their room in the bunker shortly after their relationship became more physical.

“Come over ’ere, angel.”

Castiel turned to the sweet drawl of Benny’s voice, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw Benny and Dean looking at him with soft expressions on their faces. Dean laid by Benny’s side, body pressed along the length of the vampire’s body and his head pillowed on his shoulder. Benny had an arm curled loosely around him, and Castiel’s eyes tracked the way his fingertips ran along Dean’s waist.

Castiel walked over to their bed, dipping to press a sweet, lingering kiss on Benny’s lips before he handed him the blood bag. He then walked around the bed and did the same to Dean, laying down beside him as Dean drained the water bottle in a few gulps.

Castiel turned toward him, propped his head up on his bent arm and laid a kiss on Dean’s freckled shoulder. “How are you feeling? We don’t usually… do this.”

Dean twisted until he was more or less facing Castiel. “What? Get fucked twice in a row?” he replied with a cocky smirk, throwing a wink at Castiel.

Benny snorted at Dean’s candidness, but Castiel only raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean’s smirk softened. “I’m good, Cas. Better than good.” He tugged on Castiel’s shoulder and drew him closer, and Castiel slipped a leg between Dean’s. The three of them were pressed together head to toe, and Dean lets out a quiet, content sigh, more than happy to settle in between them.

“Don’t you wanna clean yourself first, cher?” Benny asked.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Dean said, glancing down, He rolled his lips in, pink tongue peeking out as he licked them, and met both their gazes before continuing. “I like the way it feels—the way you two feel inside me.”

Benny chuckled lowly and tilted Dean’s head up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “You feel pretty damn good yourself, darlin’.”

The three of them laid on the bed together until Dean fell asleep, followed shortly by Benny after he emptied his blood bag. Castiel pulled the blanket over them, throwing his arm around both men and watched over them as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> they're the best, aren't they? let me know what you think! [my tumblr](http://gracefuldean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
